


Unrest

by somethingtookish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingtookish/pseuds/somethingtookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble: jean doesn't remember the first dream he has after marco dies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrest

The first time Jean dreams about Marco, he doesn't remember it in the morning. He doesn't jerk awake. He doesn't shiver. There are no tears to be found on his face.

He just feels cold.

One moment he's asleep and the next, he's staring up at the wood of the cabin ceiling.

He blinks a few times and silently yawns. He tries stretching his legs, his toes curling against the scratchy wool of the blanket.It's too early; no one will be awake for another 5 hours or so. Jean nuzzles his face back into his lumpy pillow and sighs heavily.

In his dream he hears labored breathing behind him and can feel the grainy, wet texture of stringy ligaments touching his back. Hot air puffs against his neck and suddenly the foul stench of rotting carrion fills his mouth and lungs.

He chokes.

 


End file.
